


Green Eyes

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: Irelia had impossibly green eyes.





	Green Eyes

Irelia had impossibly green eyes.

 

She’s received many compliments regarding them from both men and women alike, all of them interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her.

 

Every time though, she’d reject their advances. After all, there was only one person that had a place in her heart.

 

But the thing is, she had never heard a single compliment from the person she wanted so desperately to talk to her, and the worst part was that she never would.

 

After all, Riven had a girlfriend, and it wasn’t her.

 

No, instead of Irelia at her side, it was one of Irelia’s best friends.

 

She sighed dejectedly at the thought, and Soraka looked at her sympathetically.

 

“You’ll get over her eventually,” Soraka said, trying to reassure her that this was just a simple infatuation that wouldn’t torment her for much longer.

 

But they did.

 

Her feelings for Riven only got worse as time passed by. Every time she passed by the loving couple, she could feel her jealousy intensify.

 

She began to distance herself from the rest of the world, as if that would help her cope with her situation.

 

It didn’t. It only served to make her feel lonelier than before. But how could she go back? She couldn’t see either of them without wanting to cry, and she couldn’t even think about them without black clouds looming over her.

 

It was just like before she had met Riven, when she couldn’t feel. She almost preferred that, and she regretted wishing that she could after the battle. Her wish came true, but it wasn’t the one she wanted now.

 

A gentle but firm knock on the door, disrupting her thoughts as she wallowed in self-pity. A familiar and feminine voice called out to her, one she grew to hate over the months.

 

“Irelia? I know you’re in there. Please, open up.”

 

Just hearing her voice now…

 

Something inside Irelia snapped.

 

She swung open the door, a scowl on her face as she glared at the person she once called her best friend, anger flashing across her ridiculously green eyes. “You want me to open up?” she scoffed. “Fine. I fucking  _ hate _ you,” she spat, shocking the woman in front of her. “You  _ knew _ , you fucking  _ knew _ about how I felt yet you  _ still _ went after her.” Irelia wasn’t choking back tears, she wasn’t. “You know that you could have anyone you wanted, but you chose to take the one person I actually liked. I can’t believe what a selfish  _ bitch _ you are, Ahri.”

 

The other Ionian’s eyes were wide with shock, clearly not expecting that outburst and vulgar language from the normally composed warrior. Just when Irelia thought Ahri was about to cry, just when she was about to regret her words, the mage just sadly shook her head.

 

“You… You’re not the Irelia I know and love. You may have her eyes and body, but all you are now is a green-eyed monster.”

 

And Irelia no longer held back her tears.

 

Yes, because Irelia had green eyes, but they weren’t beautiful.


End file.
